Nothing Else Matters
by OrneryTexan
Summary: RJxHammy. RJ cant sleep at night but stargazing with hammy changes everything. Rated for mature situations.


-1It was late at night, for some reason I couldn't find myself to sleep, I was wide awake for some reason or another.

I looked down at my new family. All fast asleep

I continued to look at the sky, the bright stars that illuminated the sky always calmed me, but the street lights blocked some of them. Finally as sleep almost found me I herd a scurry sound come up the tree, I tried to ignore it but then something jumped me.

"HI RJ!"

"Woah…jeez Hammy, do you sneak up on everyone like that." I was a little relieved it was just him.

"Sorry, I just cant sleep because I think I had too many cookies and you know how you said that a sugar rush can give you energy and act hyper so I cant sleep.

I stared at hammy, and cracked a smile.

"Well at least you didn't drink a soda Hammy."

"RJ."

"Yea?"

"Why do you still sleep in the tree trees are for squirrels like me."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't know really, I guess because I always liked looking up at the sky." I saw hammy looking up, trying to see what was so special.

"All I see is dark blue and tiny sparkles."

His innocence always seemed to make me flutter inside, I always wondered if he saw me the way I see him.

"Hey Hammy, come here. I want to show you something."

He crawled over to me and stared at me, just staring at his lovely lime green eyes tied a knot in my stomach.

"Ok, there is not a whole lot of room on the branch to sit next to me so we have to do this."

I grabbed his hand and motioned him to sit in front of me, when he did he leaned back and laid his body against mine. My heart raced, then I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Now look up in the sky."

I always knew they turned off the street lights for a few minutes, I was waiting for that moment then it finally came.

The lights shut off, then came Hammy's awes of incredibility.

"Wow, I've never seen so many sparkles."

"Their called stars Hammy."

He continued to look at the bright stars that lit up the night sky, millions upon millions appeared out tonight. I tightened my grip just slightly, then I rested my head against his, I wonder if he knew I was snuggling with him, I felt a little guilty about it.

"They sure are beautiful."

"Yea…they sure are."

Just then Hammy turned around with an almost sad look on his face, I hope I didn't upset him. He leaned closer to me to where our faces met, and embraced me with a warm tender kiss. My heart fluttered.

"H-hammy…I didn't know you felt that way."

"I know, I was too scared to tell."

"Well that makes two of us kid."

I pulled him toward me and greeted him with a deep hug, my fingers traveled through his fur, and he did the same.

As I looked into his eyes, they began to tear, I never liked to see him sad, because he had so much happiness in him.

"Hey now, what's wrong Hammy?"

I used my finger to wipe away his tears.

"What if everyone finds out, what will happen to us?"

"Hey come on, none of that matters right now."

He began to look at me.

"I don't care what happens, I don't care what they know, do, or say. Because all that matters to me is your feelings and nothing else."

Then he began to smile, that cheered me up.

"Now perk up buddy, it will all be fine."

I brought him closer to me, he felt so tender. Then he began wrapping his arms around by back and pressing his head onto my chest.

"You'll never leave me…right."

"Of course, Ill always be there for you."

I picked up his head.

"And you know that."

I leaned forward and kissed him, I made it last a few seconds to savor the moment. Then he leaned toward me till I laid on by back, I was a bit surprised to see the position I was in.

He rested on top of me and began kissing me, and I returned everyone of them, then with his hand he began to venture below me. To a little relief and disappointment he began scratching by belly.

I felt so good I couldn't help but moan a little, so I returned the pleasure by scratching and rubbing his belly. He moaned and chuckled a little.

I felt his body and mine began to heat up with the ecstasy of our pleasure, I looked into Hammy's eyes and saw that they looked tired, I guess the sugar rush is giving out on him, of course I to was tired.

I picked myself up along with Hammy and leaned against the tree, I held him closely as I watched him drift off to sleep.

As my eyelids grew heavy I took one last gaze at the stars, they certainly were beautiful out tonight, just like Hammy…beautiful.

"Goodnight Hammy."


End file.
